Historically, flame shapes achievable in industrial burners, boilers, and other systems have been determined by inertial and buoyancy forces acting on the flame. Such limited control over flame shape has dictated design choices available to engineers.
What is needed is a technology that can provide more degrees of freedom to combustion engineers, and allow new and novel capabilities and characteristics in systems that include flames.